Your My Better Half
by DarkLadyPriestess
Summary: I heard this song and I thought of Ishezu and Seto Imediatley. SetoIshezu remember I dont own them


A/N I heard this song and it is By Keith Urban and its called you're My Better Half and I thought that it was appropriate for Seto and Ishezu.

Seto's point of view:

I will be the first to admit that I am a heartless bastard but I will let you know that when it comes to people I care about I am anything but that. There are only two people in the world that I hold dear to my heart and that is Mokuba and the second will always be Ishezu.

I have always loved Mokuba since the day he was born and I consider him to be a son to me that's how close we are. Ishezu is another story. I was drawn to her the first time that I met her. I felt that I new her from somewhere but I couldn't tell where. Anyway I thought that she was an angel sent from the gods to save me from being the cold heartless bastard that everyone knew me as. She never once was intimidated by my cold icy stare and my tough attitude. She stood right up to me, even when I argued about being an ancient priest from the past. She trusted me when she gave me the ancient god card Obelisk.

No one has ever had faith in me and I was shocked that she trusted me enough with the card and then return it to her. That's when I realized that she was something different. I left the museum with only one thing on my mind and it was her. I wanted to find out all about her and what made her laugh, what made her cry, how to comfort her when she was hurting. Little did I know that the gods had something else in store for us.

Ishezu's point of view:

I am sitting at the window thinking. I had a lot on my mind and needed to sort some things out. I had to worry about my brother's alter ego trying to take over and destroy the world. How the pharaoh was to try and save the world from darkness once again. Surprisingly that was the least of my worries. One man was on my mind and that was Seto Kaiba the tall, dark and mysterious man. When I first met Seto I could tell that he was of great importance from 5,000 years ago. I also knew that he was not as cold hearted as everyone thinks that he is. I saw a lost look in his eyes but he hides his troubles. When I did give him the god card Obelisk he was a little shocked but I put all my faith in him that he would use the card for the right purpose. I would like to get to know the real Seto not the one that puts out the tough attitude. I decided to go out and go for a walk it was still early and though a walk would clear my head. I didn't realize I would run into the very man that I was thinking about.

Seto's point of view:

I told Mokuba that I was going out for a while and to stay and behave himself. Mokuba was always able to take care of himself from an early age and I could trust him to be by himself after all he was seven years old now. I let one of the maids know where I was going and told her to keep and eye on Mokuba. Although he is Seven he still seems to find himself in trouble. I walked out of the house and began to head for the park I always went there when I wanted to get away from things. I soon came to a bench that over looked the lake but I found that someone was already sitting there. I turned to find another bench but I took a second look and saw that it was the one woman that was on my mind these past few days. She turned her head and she looked like an angel sitting there. She smiled at me and I found the feeling in my feet and walked over to her and sat down.

Normal point of view:

'Good evening Seto how are you?' She asked. He found his voice and replied in his cocky attitude 'Fine.' She didn't seem shocked at the tone of his voice but continued to look out over the lake. After a few moments of silence she asked him. 'Seto I know deep in my heart that you are not the heartless person that everyone thinks you are so why don't you let the attitude drop and talk to me, I know that if you didn't like me you wouldn't be sitting here right now.' Kaiba was a taken back that she had the courage to talk to him like that. 'If you must know I don't care what people think of me and I just happen to be sitting here because this is my favorite spot to sit.' Ishezu knew that was a lie but she decided to play his game and said 'Well then I shall leave you to your favorite spot so you can think in peace and I will see you at the Battle City Finals.'

She rose to leave but felt a hand grab hers and pull her back down. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He said to her 'don't go, for some reason Ishezu I feel at peace when your around and I don't want to push you away.' She knew that he put his pride aside to say that to her. She turned and looked at him his hand was still holding hers and he didn't let it go. She took her other hand and touched his face and said in a whisper 'Seto you don't have to show your attitude around me, you can always trust me to know that deep down you are a wonderful person.'

He looked into her eyes and realized that she was the one woman that he could tell anything to, and would know that she would let no one else know that about him. 'Ishezu you have been on my mind the past few days and I can't stop thinking about you, I know this is very unexpected but I care deeply for you and I want to get to know you better and I want to know all there is to know about how wonderful you are.' She stared into those entrancing blue eyes and replied 'Seto you have been on my mind the past few days as well and I would like nothing more then to get to know you as well for I too care deeply for you.' By that time Seto had his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and it was pure magic between them. Kaiba never new such a feeling could exist as to what he was feeling now. Ishezu was thinking the same thing she has been wanting to do this for the longest time, since she first met him. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck. They eventually broke apart and Ishezu was breathing a little harder then usual. Kaiba was astounded as to what happened but he did not in a million years regret what happened between them only for it to happen again.

'Was this a mistake Seto? Because I only want it to happen again.' Seto was happy to hear that she felt the same way. 'This in no way on earth was a mistake Ishezu I want us to be able to do this and more again and again, will you be that one person that I can always have to care for?' Ishezu hugged him and whispered in his ear 'Yes.' Kaiba hugged her back. They continued to look out onto the lake and talk about the tournament that was to be held and they talked of their childhoods and what their dreams were for the future. It was getting late and he got up and took her hand and said 'can I escort you home Ishezu?' She took his hand and began to walk with him 'of course Seto.' They walked to her house only to find that the door was opened. 'That's funny I could of sworn I locked the door before I left' Ishezu said. 'You did, the locks broken, stay close to me while I look around.' She enjoyed the fact that he cared enough to protect her from danger. He secretly liked the feeling that she felt safe with him.

He held her hand as they walked around the house everything was a mess. They walked into her bedroom and there above her dresser on the wall written in black marker were the words written in Egyptian hieroglyphics (Beware for you are next). She gasped and sank down on the bed. 'What's wrong Ishezu, what does the message say?' He sat next to her on the bed and she looked at him and said 'the message says (Beware for you are next)' 'Do you think that Marik did this?' He looked at her with a concerned expression. 'I wouldn't be surprised he is looking for the other god cards, he has one the Pharaoh has one and so do you, but he doesn't know that I gave you Obelisk. That's probably what he was looking for.' Kaiba let it sink in, what if she had been here what might have Marik done to her? He couldn't bear to lose her. Ishezu got off the bed and began to put things away. 'What are you doing?' 'Seto I have to clean up the mess, I don't want the house to be looking like a disaster.' He walked over to her and took her in his arms tilted her chin up. 'You can't possibly stay here what if you had been here? He could have really hurt you or if he wanted to, kill you. I couldn't bear to lose you.' 'You are so sweet Seto but he wont kill me my brother wouldn't allow it he is still in Marik's body somewhere and he needs help.' She said looking up into his worried blue eyes. 'Listen Ishezu you can stay with me I will make sure that Marik wont come any where near you.'

She smiled at him and said 'that's really sweet of you Seto but I can't let you go out of your way for me like that.' He smirked and thought she is always thinking of everyone else but herself I guess that's what draws me to her and I'm falling head over heals in love with her. 'Ishezu I am not going out of my way for you, I want to make sure that you are safe and if that means that you have to live with me for a while then so be it. You can stay as long as you need to you wouldn't be a burden to me or anyone else, so what do you say?' She smiled that charming smile and said 'alright, if it will make you happy, but how am I going to repay you?' 'If you must repay me then you can help keep an eye on Mokuba he likes you a lot and it would be good to keep him busy and out of my hair.' He chuckled at the last statement and she did the same. 'Sounds fair let me gather my things and then we can go.' She said. While she was packing her things Seto called for his limo and when she was all done she only had two bags. 'Is this just your make up?' Kaiba had never seen a woman pack only two bags to go anywhere overnight, most were two bags of makeup and the rest clothes and other unneeded things. 'In my time Seto I have earned to travel light, besides I hardly ever wear make up and if I do I certainly don't need two bags to carry it all.' She began to walk downstairs, Kaiba just laughed at how this woman ceased to amaze him. They went out side to where the limo was waiting and the driver came around to help Kaiba and Ishezu with the bags. 'Oh that's not necessary we can put the bags in the trunk ourselves thank you though.' The driver didn't know what to do so he looked at Kaiba and Kaiba just nodded. He did however open the car door for them but not without a thank you from Ishezu. Once they were in the car Kaiba said 'why didn't you let him put the bags in the car that's what he gets paid to do you know.' She smiled and took his hand and said 'when I was growing up if you could do things yourself then you did if you couldn't only then was someone else to help you also you were to always say thank you when they did.' He was amazed at the fact she was not like most women he had been around and that rarely ever happened but when it did they were all the same prissy and snobby. She on the other hand treated people as she would like to have been treated. He smiled on the ride back to the Kaiba mansion.

Ishezu looked in awe at the house when they arrived, but said nothing and stepped out of the car before the driver could help her out. She went around to the trunk and took out her bags and began to carry them up to the house. The driver whose name was George went up and took one of the bags to carry up to the house. That's when she said 'you really don't have to help me I am capable of doing it by myself but I appreciate your help.' They talked for a few moments and she turned and said 'thank you George you have been a big help.' He smiled and said 'Well Ms. Ishtar you are the first person to have told me that me services are not required.' He nodded to her and walked away. Kaiba came up and took a bag in one hand and her hand in the other and walked into the house. 'Well this is it, really not much to look at.' He said and called one of the servants and told them where to take her bags. 'Oh you don't need to do that I can take them up just tell me where.' The servant was shocked at the fact the guest wanted to take her own things up to the room. He bowed and led her to her room. They walked down a long hallway and she noticed it was very dark and dreary so she decided that if she were to stay here that she would make some changes. The servant led them to a closed oak door and opened it to a beautiful bedroom. She said thank you to the servant and she and Kaiba were left alone. 'Ishezu I think your scaring my servants never has anyone had to take there own bag up to there room before, I'll have to arrange it that they all know what to expect around you.' She laughed her charming laugh and walked over to the big king size canopy bed and laid on it, then got up and walked around the room. She began to explore, all the furniture was made of cherry oak there was a big dresser with a mirror on one side of the room and two night stands on either side of the bed. On one side of the room there were two French glass doors that led to a balcony which had a beautiful view of the garden. Then there was the big walk in closet which she thought could fit her whole bedroom in that closet. Seto loved the way she walked around the room exploring like a little child in a candy store.

She walked in to the bathroom to see a huge bath tub Jacuzzi and a separate shower as well the bathroom was huge and there were candles everywhere and it had a romantic motif about it. She came back out and walked over to Kaiba and hugged him and said 'thank you for doing this for me, I love it.' He wrapped his arms around her and said 'anything for you now how about a tour then I think its time for bed.' She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek and they both walked out. He showed her everything from the kitchen to the toy room for Mokuba which is where they found him playing. 'Big brother your home.' Mokuba ran to him and Kaiba picked him up and gave him a hug. 'Mokuba you remember Ishezu Ishtar, well she is going to stay with us for a little while and you better behave yourself. She smiled at the sight of Seto holding his little brother; it reminded her of when she would hold Marik. Mokuba looked over at Ishezu and said 'will you read me a bedtime story please?' 'Of course since you asked so nicely, but first you have to pick up your toys and go get your Pajamas on.' He smiled at her and said 'ok' and off he went. 'You know you didn't have to do that' Kaiba said. 'I know I didn't, but I wanted to.' Ishezu said smiling and walking into Mokuba's bed room. She sat on the bed with Mokuba next to her and began to read The Little engine that could, since that was his favorite book.

Kaiba was in his office but he couldn't seem to focus on the report that was sitting in front of him. Why he couldn't focus he wasn't quite sure but maybe it was the fact that the woman he cared deeply for was taking the time to care for his little brother and act like the mother that he always needed. He walked to Mokuba's door and looked in, what he saw was a touching moment. Ishezu was sitting on the bed reading while Mokuba was sitting in her lap laughing as she read to him. Kaiba smiled and walked in 'I think its time to go to bed there little man.' 'Ah but Seto it's almost at the end let her finish.' Whined Mokuba. Seto agreed and walked out. She continued to read and when she was done she tucked him into bed and they said a little prayer. Not knowing that Seto was at the door listening. 'Ishezu I hope that you stay for a long time because I like you a lot.' 'Thank you Mokuba I like you a lot too' she said and kissed his head. She almost turned out the light when Mokuba said 'I'm glad you're here because now my big brother is happy.'

She didn't make a reply to the comment but simply said 'goodnight Mokuba' and closed the door. She turned and smacked right into Kaiba. 'Seto, goodness I didn't see you there you weren't listening to our conversation were you?' She asked. 'Of course not I was waiting for you to get done, he has to go to school in the morning you know and he needs his sleep.' She smiled at his little cover up and simply said 'goodnight Seto see you in the morning.' She went to go back to her room but was stopped by a hand on her arm. 'Not without a goodnight kiss you don't' Seto said and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his were on her waist. They continued this till she broke it off. 'As much as I want to continue this we both need to go to bed.' She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her room. Kaiba stood there for a moment and then retreated to his room for the night. For the rest of the night Kaiba could not get to sleep so he got up and walked around the house and he ended up at Ishezu's door. He walked in and looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. This woman he thought truly has melted the coldness of my heart. He went back to his room and finally went to sleep and awoke the next morning to here two giggling voices. He quickly showered and dresses and went to get Mokuba ready to go to school.

Ishezu was already dressing Mokuba and getting his things together to go to school. 'Good morning Big brother Ishezu woke up early and then I did and then she got me ready to go to school.' His brother said excitedly. 'Impressive most of the time I need a blow horn to get you up.' Ishezu laughed and he walked over to her and gave her a good morning kiss. 'Morning Ishezu' Kaiba said and gave her another peck on the cheek. 'Morning Seto Mokuba and I are going down to breakfast would you care to join us before you leave?' He smiled and said 'of course.' They all ate their breakfast and then it was time to go they all got into the limo and the first stop was to Mokuba's school. Mokuba gave a hug and kiss to each of them. 'Bye Mokuba have a good day' said Ishezu and Seto. 'I will bye' they watched him go into the school.

The next stop was to drop Iszhezu off at the museum and then Kaiba had to go to work. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said 'have a good day at work and I'll see you when you get home.' He pulled her back into the car and gave her a long lingering kiss and said 'I'll be here to pick you up when your done and make sure that you be careful alright?' She smiled at him and said 'You're the best and I will try to be careful.' She got out of the car and closed the door and walked up to the doors of the museum and walked in. Kaiba was then on his way to work.

The day past really slow for Seto and Ishezu they both really wanted to see each other but work and other things kept them too busy to do so. By lunch time they were both hungry and Kaiba called Ishezu and asked 'Did you want to go out to lunch somewhere before going back to our dreaded workplaces?' 'Of course Seto what did you have in mind?' Kaiba was thinking of a few things they could do for lunch but they were far from what she had in mind. 'I was thinking something close I will come and pick you up and we can decide from there.' 'Sounds good see you then.' She hung up. He got into his car for once and drove over to the museum. She was standing outside waiting for him. She climbed into BMW. 'I thought you would bring the limo.' 'I thought we could have a little more privacy if I took my car.' He smirked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

They drove to a little café and went inside they talked about their day. Ishezu listened to the fact that he was having a really bad day and on top of that he had to get ready for the Battle City finals. She took his hand and held it and said 'Seto it sounds like you had a really bad day and I think that you need to take a break, why don't you take the rest of the day off and work on getting ready for the Finals I am sure that they can take care of things with out you.' 'You know what I may just do that I have to finish some things up with the BCF and then that's all taken care of and then I wont have so much on my plate.' She smiled glad that she was able to help him. Their meals came and they ate in peace and then she said 'I have to get back to work 'I'll see you when I get home.' 'I thought you would take the rest of the day off with me.' 'Seto I cant I have so much work to do I promise I will be home in time for dinner.' Seto was a little upset but she did have a job that consisted of a paycheck that she needed to pay bills with. 'Alright but I will pick you up okay?' She sighed but agreed after all he was letting her stay with him. 'Okay I will see you when you come to pick me up.'

The waitress came by with pay check and before Seto could do anything she grabbed and went to go pay for lunch. She turned and smiled and leaned down and kissed him goodbye. That woman would cease to amaze him.

Ishezu continued to work on the new artifacts that were shipped in and didn't even realize the time was really flying. After awhile she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she was a little startled. 'Did I scare you?' Asked Kaiba. 'Just a little, I am sorry that you had to come in I didn't realize what time it was.' He smiled and kissed her on the lips and said 'its okay I forgive you as long as you finish up and come home with me.' She though how could she refuse. 'Of course let me put this stuff away.' She cleaned up and locked all the doors and then put on the security system and then turned to him and said 'Let's go home.' That was music to his ears. He helped her into the car and then they held hands all the way back to the house. Mokuba ran to her and she had to brace herself to catch him. 'Your home yeah lets go play Ishezu.' 'Hang on their Moki I want to change and get a shower why don't you start on your home work and then we can play before dinner.' He was happy with that and went to start his homework. Seto and Ishezu made their way upstairs and she went to her room and began to get changed and take a shower. She seemed to be struggling with the zipper in the back of her dress. Seto walked over to her and began to unzip her dress. Ishezu didn't seem to mind and leaned back in to him and wrapped her hands around his neck and they just stood there enjoying each others company. 'Ishezu I want you.' Seto said to her in a deep voice and she turned and said 'I want you too.'

They undressed each other and then they headed into the shower what happened in their was pure bliss between the two of them and they helped wash each other and then they got out and went to get dressed. Ishezu was shocked that it had happened but was happy that it did. Kaiba felt the same way.

Ishezu made it down stairs and played Candy land with Mokuba and then helped him with his homework while Seto was in his office working. Ishezu told the chef and the maid that they could take the rest of the night off because she was going to cook dinner. 'Mokuba would you like to help me cook dinner?' The little boys widened and said 'sure, what are we going to make?' she thought for a minute and then said 'I think spaghetti sounds good don't you?' Mokuba rubbed his tummy and said 'it sure does.' They began to make dinner and they made a salad and then some garlic bread. Seto came down a little while later and saw that his brother and Ishezu were in the kitchen Mokuba saw him but Kaiba silenced him with, he went and snuck up on Ishezu. 'Ah Seto you scared me.' He chuckled and placed his hands on her waist as she made the sauce and then Mokuba went up to them and gave them both a hug. It wad a touching moment and Kaiba new he wanted it to last forever. They all helped finish making dinner and then they sat at the dinning room table and enjoyed the wonderful meal that Ishezu and Moki made. 'This is delicious I will have to have you cook more often.' Ishezu blushed at the compliment. They continued to eat and she asked Moki to help clear off the table and he did as he was told and then went to take a bath with the help of Seto and Ishezu stayed down stairs and cleaned the kitchen. Seto came down a little later on and found her reading an article in a magazine at the kitchen table. He came behind her and kissed her on the neck. She moaned a little sign of pleasure. 'Today was a good day don't you think?'

'It certainly was.' She said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deep on the lips and then scooped her up with a little squeal coming from her. They headed to the bedroom and they began to remove their clothing and made love all night long.

They woke up the following morning and Seto looked down at the sleeping beauty but could not bear to wake her up. He thought about how completely in love he was with her and how he never wanted to let go. She began to stir and opened her eyes and saw that he was staring down at her. 'What are you looking at Seto?' 'I am looking at the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't take my eyes off of you.' He leaned down to kiss her and she pushed him away lightly. 'Seto Kaiba I must look a fright how can you even say that I'm beautiful at 7:00 in the morning.' He laughed at her for even thinking such a thing. 'Ishezu you look beautiful anytime of the day.' She smiled at him and kissed his chin and went into the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. As did Seto, Mokuba was already up and eating breakfast since it was Saturday he was watching Saturday morning cartoons.

They said good morning to each other and Kaiba went to get breakfast then he went into his office to get some much needed work done.

The rest of the day was planning for the tournament that was to take place in 2 days. Seto was swamped with work and he had to get a bunch of reports ready and he never knew how he was going to get it all done with Mokuba coming in every 5 minutes. Finally Ishezu came in and said 'I am going to take Moki to the park for awhile so he can stay out of your hair okay, do you need anything while I'm out because I'm going to the store?' He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a kiss and said 'you are so wonderful and no I don't need anything and I really appreciate you doing this.' 'Anything for you Seto since you have been so nice to me.'

She never ceased to amaze him. They kissed for a few minutes and she bid him goodbye and left with Moki to go to the park. Seto said that she could take his BMW and he noticed she didn't hesitate to take it. Now he could get some work done.

The days flew by and it wasn't long before they were getting ready to leave to go to the tournament. 'Let's go Ishezu and Moki we need to leave now.' Said a very impatient Seto. 'We're coming Seto be patient.' Ishezu said as she was coming down the steps holding Moki's hand. He smiled and said 'lets go.' unknown to Seto that the little trip to the park was where Ishezu was actually battling to get into the tournament she succeeded in getting the six locator cards. She didn't want Seto to know because he would be worried about her possibly battling Marik which is what she wanted. They arrived at the blimp that was inside the stadium and Yugi and all his friends were already there. 'Its nice to see you Ishezu said Yugi.' 'Likewise Pharrow I wish you all the luck in the tournament, you as well Joey.' They nodded and said thanks. The next to arrive was the very strong willed Mai Valentine. Bakura and Serenity arrived after that. Of course Joey went into a fit at the fact that his sister was dating the white haired British boy. And last but not least Marik and Odion had arrived. Only Seto knew that Marik was her brother and she wanted to keep it like that.

Of course the others didn't know that Marik was evil they all thought Odion was Marik. 'Everyone board the blimp now and we will be taking off soon and we will be drawing numbers to see who will duel first.' Seto said in that cocky voice he had. They all began to board the blimp and Kaiba told them where everyone's room was. The girls would share 2 rooms and the guys would share 2 rooms and of course Kaiba didn't need to share but he knew Ishezu would share a room with him.

Everyone met on deck and they picked numbers from the machine. Yugi was 6, Joey was 1, Mai was 4, Marik was 5, Seto was 3, Odion was 7, and Bakura was 2. Seto realized that they were one short and he asked his men why he wasn't notified that everyone wasn't here. They new that Ishezu was battling and the man said 'but sir the eight person is here its Ishezu Ishtar.' Seto turned and looked at her and asked 'is this true?' 'Yes Seto its is fate that I take part in this tournament as well.' He nodded his head and said 'You have one hour to get ready for the first battle takes place tonight.' They all went to there rooms and began to prepare for the tournament. Ishezu was walking to her room when she was graced and pulled in to a room. She whirled around and found that she was in Marik's room. 'Well if it isn't little sister, I assume that you are here to try and stop me from defeating the Pharaoh.' She looked him right in the eye and said 'you better ask the Gods to take pity on your soul because I will do all that is in my power to stop you.' He laughed an evil laugh 'so that message on the wall didn't phase you I see well I will say this sister you better watch out I may be lurking around any corner.' She looked at him and then left. She finally made it to her destination and there waiting in her room was Seto.

'Goodness Seto you are quite good at giving people a scare, I didn't see you.' Ishezu came over and went to sit next to him on the bed when he got up. 'What's wrong Seto?' He took a deep breath and said 'Why didn't you tell me that you were entering the tournament, weren't you thinking that at any time you could be called to duel Marik and I couldn't do a thing to stop it?' 'How would I be able to protect you in a duel against him?' Ishezu could tell that he was really upset and she said 'Seto I don't fell I should have to tell you everything that I am doing. I chose to enter this Battle City Final to save my brother from the darkness of his evil spirit. You do not need to protect me all the time and I think you owe an apology.'

Seto laughed and said 'I owe you an apology, I don't think so I didn't need to take you in, in fact I didn't even need to protect you in case Marik did come after you I thinks its you who needs to say your sorry.' She could not believe that he was acting this way and she was not going to tolerate it any longer. 'Seto Kaiba you are a cold heartless bastard just like your father and I wish that I had never met you, I can't believe that I actually was falling in love with you, I guess I was mistaken. I want you to get out right now and don't talk to me ever.' He looked at her with a little hurt in his eyes but he didn't let her see that. 'Fine I will leave I don't need you any way.' He slammed the door and as soon as he left she fell on to the bed and cried her heart out.

An hour later everyone was in the main room ready to see who was to battle first. Ishezu already knew who was to go first and it was Joey and Odion. She stayed in her room the entire time and did not emerge until someone knocked on the door. 'Go away Kiaba I do not wish to see you.' 'Ishezu it's me Tea, I need to talk to you.' She arose from the bed and opened the door and Tea came in. 'I thought you should know that Joey won but Odion was not who we thought he was, and Marik sent Odion to the Shadow Realm.' Ishezu covered her mouth and said 'where is Odion now?' 'He's in his room right now.' Ishezu thanked Tea and bid her fare well and went to Odion's room. She looked and saw that he was laying on his bed, he looked like he was in a peaceful slumber but she knew all to well that he was struggling for his life. She pulled a chair up and grabbed his hand and whispered 'Odion you need to hang on, you and I both know that Marik isn't what he seems and we need to help him. Please Odion do not give up on me like so many others had.' Tears were streaming down her face and she stood up and kissed his cheek and left the room.

Outside the door stood Seto. She glared at him and then walked away he grabbed her arm and made her turn around. 'Let me go Kaiba I am tired and I want to get to bed.' 'I want to talk to you.' He said. 'Well I do not wish to hear anything that you have to say, you have hurt me enough Seto. But I will tell you this I thought you were the one person I could trust and that would never hurt me, but you did just like everyone else that I let get close to me so leave me alone Seto and I will leave you alone.' She shook her arm out of his grasp and walked down the hall way and into her room. Kaiba felt lonelier then he ever did in his whole life. He felt like such a jerk that he didn't blame hr for treating him like that.

He went to his room and tried to sleep but sleep never came to him that night.

The next day they were going to choose who was next to battle and that didn't take place till later in the afternoon. He went out and went to the main control room and got to work on some things that needed to get done. By the time he was done it was time to choose who was to go next. They all met in the main room and he noticed that Ishezu wouldn't even look at him she was to engross in a conversation with Tea. His assistant called out number 6 and number 2. They all went to the deck and waited for Yugi and Bakura to start the duel. Serenity wished Bakura luck with seal of a kiss as did Tea with Yami. The duel began and pretty soon it was a close call for Yami but he was able to over throw Bakura and in the end Yami won and Bakura was knocked out of the finals. What surprised him was that when Bakura went to give him his rarest card Yami refused and told him that they were friends and that he didn't need the card.

The next day was the same thing they would choose who was to duel in the afternoon. The next that were to duel were Mai and Marik that duel was an interesting one they were neck in neck with their life points but in the end Mai lost and she too was banished to the Shadow Realm. Again Yami proved that he cherished his friends by jumping in front of Mariks blast and blocking Joey and Mai for Joey was trying to save Mai. It failed in the end she was sent to the Shadows. This BCF was getting out of hand but he didn't know how to stop it. The following day it was time to see who was going to duel next. The man called out number 5 and everyone held there breath at the number what was to be called next. 'Marik's opponent will be number 8 Ishezu Ishtaar.' Seto felt afraid for the first time that someone that he loved was going to be taken away from him and he couldn't do a thing. They went to the playing field at the top pf the blimp. Ishezu was the last to leave the room and Seto grabbed her arm and she turned and looked him in the eyes.

'Be careful Ishezu he's dangerous and I want you in one piece for I really do love you Ishezu.' She was a taken back but nodded her head and left. They raised the platform and the duel began. 'Looks like I get to send another victim to the Shadow Realm and it just so happens to be my sister.' Everyone was shocked at the fact that Marik was Ishezu's brother. 'Marik we are here to duel not talk so I will go first.' They dueled for a long time and it looked like Ishezu might win but then Marik had a trick up his sleeve and they all saw in slow motion it seemed like, Ishezu's life points reached zero. Seto stood frozen in time he didn't know what to do. Marik aimed the Millennium Rod at her and banished her to the Shadow Realm. The last thing she said was 'I will always love you Seto.' Seto ran and caught her falling body and held her there and silently prayed to the gods to watch over her.

Yami walked over to him and put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and said 'Kaiba we will bring Ishezu back you need to be strong for her.' For once in Seto Kaiba's life he had no response. He carried her body back to her room and sat on the chair next to the bed and held her hand and began to talk to her. 'Ishezu this is my entire fault that you got sent to the Shadow Realm and now I am all alone. I need you Ishezu you are my everything and I can't live without you.' 'I wanted to propose to you after the finals and we would get married on a cruise and we would be a family. I love you Ishezu and I will bring you back.' He kissed her and left the room and sat on top of the blimp to think and be alone. A little while later Yami came up and sat next to him and said 'I do not know what its like to lose a loved one Seto, and I do know that you love Ishezu. But I will tell you this if that were Tea I would be just as you are now scared and alone. Because Tea is my everything I love her with everything that I am.' Seto knew what Yugi was saying and it was nice to know that he knew how he felt. 'Yugi I love Ishezu more then life itself, I love her with every fiver of my being but it is my fault that she is where she is if I had done something then maybe it would be me there instead of her.'

Kaiba it is not your fault that she is there it is Marik's, she wants to save her brother form his evil spirit and she has faith that he is still good. Now let's go to bed and we will face tomorrow together.' Seto said nothing but Yami understood that he was in pain. The next duels were as follows: Yami vs. Joey, Seto vs. Yami and finally Yami vs. Marik. Yami vowed to the Gods that he was going to stop Marik at any cost and now with Obelisk and Slifer in his deck he felt confident. 'Your rein of terror has come to an end Marik.' 'That's a big threat coming from the almighty Pharaoh.' He ignored hi remark and they began to duel in the end Yami finally defeated Marik's dark side. He was banished to the Shadow Realm and the others returned. Joey was crying he had finally gotten Mai back and they confessed that they loved each other. Bakura and Serenity were also in a happy state they were together again. Odion also had awakened and he forgave Marik for what he had done.

But that didn't matter to Seto Kaiba, he walked into Ishezu's room and sat down by the bed and watched as she opened her beautiful eyes. 'Hello there sleeping beauty.' She looked up into the loving eyes of Seto and realized that his eyes were the same as the night that they had first made love, caring and loving. 'How long have I been out?' 'You and the others have been out for a few days but to me it seemed like an eternity.' He moved her over a bit and sat on the bed and then he took her hand and looked into her eyes and said 'Ishezu I want to apologize for the fact that I was a huge jerk to you and I don't blame you for being mad at me. I want you to know that when you were sent to the Shadow Realm that my whole world came crashing down around me, I felt helpless and I didn't know what to do, I thought that I had lost you forever.' She smiled and squeezed his hand and said 'I will always forgive you Seto and it was not your fault that I was sent to the Shadows, you couldn't do anything to stop it, but that's all in the past and its over so no more blaming yourself.'

He loved the fact she could never really be mad at any one and he loved her for the fact that she had forgiven her with out hesitation. 'Seto I want to apologize for not telling you that I had entered the final and I didn't mean to say all those mean things.' He looked at her like she was crazy she was apologizing to him and he was the one that hurt her. 'No need to apologize, but I will forgive you.' She laughed and he leaned in to kiss her and her lips tasted so good and he missed her so much and he was glad to have her back.

'Ishezu I was going to wait until we got back home to ask you this but I think now is good time.' He got off the bed and down on one knee and said 'I love you with all that I have and I will never as long as I live hurt you again and I want us to be together forever, Ishezu Ishtar will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?' He held her left hand and held the beautiful 1 karrot ring in his hand ready to slip it on her finger. Ishezu had tears streaming down her face but she managed to choke out 'Yes, Seto Kaiba I would gladly be your wife.' He slipped the ring on her hand and picked her up and hugged her to him.

They talked about the wedding and then they decided to go and eat dinner with the others. The girls were all excited that she was engaged, and the guys congratulated Seto. They all enjoyed their last meal and then they would be heading back to Domino City. They landed not long after and everyone bid goodbye to each other but they all promised to keep in touch.

Seto and Ishezu crawled into bed and laid in each others arms after they tucked Moki in to bed. 'I can't believe all that had gone on but I am glad that's its all over and done with.' 'I couldn't agree more with you' said Seto. Her brother and Odion were only going to stay for a little while and then they would be heading back to Egypt. They were wrapped up in there thoughts when they both finally fell asleep.

Ishezu got together with the girls and she wanted to start planning the wedding and since they were her closest and only friends she couldn't think of any one else better to help plan then them.

She heard the doorbell ring and there stood Serenity, Mai and Tea. 'Hello girls come on in.' they followed her in and they went in to the dinning room. 'So you were finally able to tame Seto, I am glad that the two of you are getting married you really make him happy.' Said Tea. The others agreed. 'Well I wanted to ask you ladies if you would be my bridesmaids for the wedding' they all chorused a 'Yes' and they all gave hugs. 'Great now that's done I really don't want to get married in a church so I was thinking of getting married on a cruise.' 'That's sounds really nice, you get married on a Carnival cruise.' Said Mai. They planned and discussed and since money was no object she really wanted the best wedding but she didn't over do it. 'Okay Serenity I want you to take down the names of the guests. They are as follows: Marik, Odion Shadi, Duke, Tristan, Pegasus, Michael and Elizabeth and their daughter Allisa and I think that's it because Seto already said Yami, Joey and Bakura were going to be his groomsmen.' 'Now that, that's taken care of I will call the cruise line and have them take care of the floral arrangements and other such things.' 'I will call the bakery and have them make the wedding cake.' Said Tea. Everything was taken care of but the wedding gown, the bridesmaid's dresses and the tuxes.' Seto came home a little while later and she told him of the plans and he was perfectly fine with it. The next few days were chaotic they had to pick the date for the wedding and finish getting everything ready. 'Seto what do you think of getting married in a month on June 3rd.' Seto sat next to her at the dinning room table, which was covered in everything that ever had to deal with a wedding. He said 'that sounds like a plan and the guys are to be here any minute and then we can discuss when we will go shopping for the wedding.' Just then the doorbell rang and the maid let them in and showed them to the dinning room. 'Hey all what's up?' asked Joey. Everyone said hello and Ishezu and Seto Stood up and said 'We are going to get married next month and it will be on a cruise, so we need to figure out when to go shopping for wedding attire.' They all began to discuss what they were to be wearing so the boys went in Kaiba's office and the girls stayed in the dinning room.

Ishezu decided on a light gold spaghetti strap dress that she saw in David's Bridal magazine, it went all the way down to your feet and they were perfect for the brides maids to wear and the guys were going to wear white tuxes. So they all got together and decided to go to David's Bridal to shop. 'I see that you are enjoying this aren't you Ishezu?' Seto asked as he drove to the bridal store. She blushed and said 'planning a wedding is fun and I can't wait to get married.' She said and grabbed his hand and held it. 'That's good news to hear, what did the cruise line say about us getting married?' They said that it was fine and they are happy to help so I gave them all the information and they are going to get started right away.' she said as they got out of the car and met up with the rest of the guys. The girls went one way and the guys went another. Already the girls found the dresses they had seen in the magazine. 'Aren't they gorgeous you guys, I feel like a princess' said Serenity coming out of the dressing room. 'You sure look like one and I am glad we picked this color they all seem to look good on us.' Said Mai as she strapped on the gold heels that they were going to wear with the dresses. 'Okay Ishezu lets pick out a dress for you.' Said a very anxious Tea. She tried on all kinds of dresses but none of them seemed like the right one for her. Until she saw the perfect dress. It was long and flowing and it was strapless. It had a gold trimming under her chest and the top half had gold rose's embroided on it. The dress was elegant and flowing, it had a top layer that went from the bottom of the trimming to the bottom of the dress, and had a slit down the middle it to was embroided with gold roses. She fell in love with it immediately. She went to try it on and came out of the dressing room and all the girls' ooed and awed over her. 'You look like the princess now' said Serenity. Mai came over with a tiara that had a veil attached to it and put it on her head. Ishezu looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. She never thought that she could be this happy.

She twirled around in the mirror and she couldn't stop looking at herself. Seto and the guys came to meet them and Seto couldn't take his eyes off of her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said 'you are breath taking I can't describe how beautiful you look.' 'Well thank you I really feel special in this dress and I can't wait till I meet you at the alter and say 'I do' to being your wife.' She said and turned around and kissed him on the lips. He blushed a little but he didn't care because he was in love with this beautiful woman. The others looked at the couple and were glad that they truly were happy.

Pretty soon it was the week before the wedding and Ishezu was going over last minute details for the wedding. She was sitting on their bed and she just couldn't get over the fact that they would soon be married. By then Yami and Yugi had two separate bodies they found it easier for them. Yami and Tea would walk down the aisle first then Mai and Joey and then finally Bakura and Serenity. Odion and Marik were going to walk her down the aisle since their father was dead and no one else could do it. Little Mokuba was going to be the ring bearer and the flower girl was going to be Ishezu's friend Elizabeth's daughter. Everything was all set including the food and the music. She was a little nervous but she new there was nothing got be nervous about, she was marrying someone she truly was in love with. Just then Moki came in and climbed up on the king sized bed. 'Can I ask you a question Ishezu?' 'Of course Moki go ahead and ask.' She said. 'I just want to know what's going to happen when you and Seto get married?' He said with a little worry in his voice. 'Come here Moki' she pulled him into her lap and said 'Nothing will change between us I love you Moki and we will always be a family no matter what ok?' He looked up and smiled and said 'okay, can we go to the park and play for a little bit?' 'Of course but only for a little while.' They went down stairs and she wrote a note to Seto saying that they were going to the park.

They both went on the swing and she would catch him when he slid down the slide. They had a great time and then Seto came and snuck up on Ishezu. 'Goodness Seto you really need to stop doing that. I thought you would still be at work.' She said as she pushed Moki on the swing. 'I left early and saw the note on the table and decided to join you.' 'Well I am glad that you did.' They took turns pushing Moki and they all played in the sand box and they really were a happy family.

The day finally came it was two days before the wedding and they spent almost all night finishing packing. Seto was helping George load the Limo with the luggage and Ishezu came out wearing a nice summer dress and she was holding Moki's hand and struggling with the last of the luggage. 'Here let me help we need to get going to the airport and meet the others.' Seto said in that hurry up we need to go voice. 'Alright Seto we are ready lets go.' They climbed into the limo and made it to the airport and they met up with the others and they all boarded the plane. Moki got the window and was content to sit there and color and Ishezu sat in the middle and Seto on her other side. They flew to Haiti and then boarded the cruise ship. The rooms were big and spacious and she couldn't wait till the honeymoon. They were going to stay in the Bahamas while the others would go back. They would fly back later. Ishezu began to unpack when Seto walked in and came up and wrapped his arms around her and said 'in less then two days we will be husband and wife can you believe it?' 'I can this is a dream come true and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' They shared a passionate kiss and they both felt like they were in heaven.

Seto broke away first and said 'lets go swimming Mokuba's been dieing to go.' He grabbed her hand and they went to get changed he was wearing black bathing trunks and she was wearing a red two piece bathing suit and Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off her. 'Ishezu I can't believe that you own something like that no one else better even think about looking at you.' She blushed and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear 'I am for your eyes only.' They left and went to go swimming Ishezu was carrying Mokuba around the pool all the others were scattered around Mai and Joey were sunbathing. Odion sat under an umbrella talking with Shadi. Her brother was jumping off the diving board. Tea and Yami were sitting in the Jacuzzi and Serenity was riding on Bakura's back around the pool. Pegasus was sipping wine at the table and Yugi was doing cannon balls. Everyone truly felt at peace and she loved it.

Later on they were getting ready to go to dinner Ishezu was wearing khaki colored Capri's and a pink button down shirt with sandals and Seo was wearing Khaki shorts and a black button down shirt. Moki was wearing khaki pants and a red polo shirt. They looked like a real family they, met the others at the dining room and they all sat together and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

The next day was the day before the wedding, they were relaxing and the others went around the ship to explore. Seto and Ishezu were on the deck chairs sipping Margarita's and talking about soon becoming husband and wife. Mokuba was playing in the pool and he enjoyed showing off his cannon ball splashes. 'Tomorrow is the big day are you nervous?' Seto asked his fiancé. 'I am very excited but I definitely am not nervous about marrying you, why should I you are the light of my life.' She said and he leaned down over her and gave her a kiss. 'Seto people are looking.' She said as he kissed along her neck. 'Let them, this is the only display of affection I am going to give you in a long time.' She chuckled at his playfulness. They stayed on the deck till late afternoon when they had to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. The girls abducted Ishezu while the guys took Seto.

They were getting ready in Yami and Tea's room. All the girls were going to stay there while the guys stayed with Seto. Ishezu was wearing a soft ivory colored dress that went to her ankles and black strap on heels. She wore very little makeup and jewelry. 'You look beautiful Ishezu.' Said Tea and the girls agreed. They were to meet the boys at the dinning room at seven o'clock. 'Let's go girls.' Mai said. The cruise line set up an elegant meal for them and then later their would be dancing. The boys were dressed casual and they could not keep their eyes off the girls. They all sat at the table and Seto stood up and made an announcement. 'I want to thank you all for coming out here and being here for the wedding, it means a lot to us.' 'Now everyone has a gift in front of them and Ishezu, Mokuba and my self picked them out and we hope that you like them.' They all opened their gifts the girls were given baskets of Spa necessities. The guys were given gift certificates to go stock car racing and a new Duel monster card courtesy of Pegasus. Everyone enjoyed their gifts and they began to eat the delicious meal that the chef brought out. 'That was a nice speech that you gave Seto.' 'Well I felt that I had to make one and I'm glad that you liked it.' He leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the night went really well. They danced and they all were having a good time. When it all came to an end the girls went one way and the guys back to Seto's room. 'Just think tomorrow we will be husband and wife.' Said Seto. 'I can't wait to be married to you tomorrow; I'm going to miss you.' She said and gave him a long and lingering kiss. They really didn't want to go but they were thinking that they would be husband and wife soon enough.

'Tomorrow you are going to be married to Seto, are you nervous?' Tea asked. 'I am very excited but Tea I am not nervous about marrying him because it feels so right.' All the girls went 'ahh' 'Alright ladies we need to get to bed tomorrow is a big day for you Ishezu.' Said Serenity. They all crawled into bed and went to sleep right away. They all awoke the next morning to room service coming with a big complimentary breakfast. Thanks to Seto. All the girls began to get ready. Mai did Ishezu's hair. She had it half up and half down and it was all curled. Then Serenity did her makeup and Tea helped her put on her dress and Tiara. A knock came at the door and Tea said 'who is it?' 'Delivery for Miss Ishtar.' Ishezu opened the door and the delivery man handed her a little package and she gave him one. 'Make sure this gets to Mister Kaiba.' 'Of course Miss Ishtar.' He left and Mai said 'well open it don't keep us in suspense.' In the box was a beautiful diamond heart shaped locket, she opened and it had nothing in it. Puzzled she looked at the note and it read 'I lest the locket empty so you could put your own picture in it and I hop you like the other gist it should take care of your something old. Yours Forever and always Seto.' She opened the other package and saw what she had been looking for forever, her mother's wedding ring. 'What is it Ishezu, why are you crying?' Asked Serenity. 'It's my mother's wedding ring; I have been looking for it forever. This is the only memory that I have left of my mother.' They all crowded around her to see it. It had a gold band with Egyptian symbols around it and engraved on the inside were the words forever together and after that. Ishezu slipped the ring on her right hand and she turned to the girls and said 'well ladies we have to finish getting ready for this wedding.' They all laughed and finished getting ready. She found a picture to go in her locket, on the one side it was her and Seto on the other side was a picture of Moki. She had her something old; her mothers ring, something new; the locket, the something borrowed was a silver chain bracelet from the girls, and the something blue was: her knickers (a/n I say knickers but there the same as underwear). 'Its time to get up to the deck' said Marik. Before they went up they all took a bunch of pictures for a photo album as a present for Ishezu. 'Are you nervous?' Asked Odion. 'No, now that I have you two to walk me down the aisle, I will be just fine.' Her two brothers smiled at her.

The brides maids began to walk down the aisle, then went Moki and Allisa. The Music finally started and she and her brothers all walked down the aisle. Seto could not take her eyes off her she was the most beautiful thing that could grace the earth with her presence. She smiled at him and that just took his breath away. They got to the altar and the Captain asked 'Who gives this woman away?' 'Her brothers do.' Odion and Marik said in unison. They placed her hand in Seto's and then they said to Seto 'take good care of her.' Seto nodded and shook their hands. Marik and Odion went to sit down. The Captain began the ceremony 'we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of marriage between this couple. They have decided to recite their own vows.' 'Ishezu I love you with all that I am, you came into my life and made my heart no longer a heart of stone. You are everything to me and I want to spend all of eternity with you and in the after life as well. I love you Ishezu more then life itself.' He said this as he slid the ring onto her finger. Ishezu was crying a little now. 'Seto I want to wake up with you every morning for the rest of our lives. You make me complete Seto, I am no longer alone in this world. You captured my heart from the first time that you said I love you. I love you Seto and I will always even into the afterlife.' She slid the ring onto his finger. 'Do you Seto take Ishezu to be your lawful wedded wife?' 'I do.' 'Do you Ishezu take Seto to be your lawful wedded husband?' 'I do' 'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Seto you can kiss your bride.' Seto leaned down and kissed Ishezu and she kissed back. Everyone cheered. The DJ announced 'and now its time to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Seto Kaiba. They walked in holding hands and all of their friends clapped for them.

Seto went over to the DJ and asked him to play their special wedding song.

You're My Better Half

Car door slams, it's been a long day at work

I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth

The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair

I pull into the drive and you're standing there

And you look at me

And give me that come-here-baby smile

It's all gonna be alright

You take my hand

And you pull me close and you hold me tight

It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half

They say behind every man is a good woman

But I think that's a lie

'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side

You don't know how much I count on you to help me

When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in

And you look at me

And give me that come-here-baby smile

It's all gonna be alright

You take my hand

Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight

It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half

Well, you take my hand

Yeah you pull me close and I understand

It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe that we can make it through anything

Baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half

Oh, oh baby you're my better half

Ooh, hey baby you're my better half

When the song was over Seto said 'that's how I fell about you Ishezu, you are my better half.' She started to cry and they hugged and kissed now as a new couple.

They spent the night in their room now as husband and wife and they lay on the bed snuggled together after they made love now as husband and wife. 'I love you Seto I want you to know that, and this day could not have been any more special.' 'I will always love you Ishezu and this day was special, now lets go to sleep love.' He pulled her close and they fell asleep.

They said goodbye to all their friends and they went on their honeymoon. They had a wonderful time. Mokuba was going to stay with Yami and Tea so they new that he was in good hands. They were enjoying themselves but they had to get back to their family and friends. But they new that they would overcome anything that the world decided to challenge them with, now that they were together and each others better half.

Finished

Alright how did you guys like it? I hope that you read and review, that would be very much appreciated and let me know if you want a sequel or something okay. Thank you DarkLadyPriestess


End file.
